Presents and Party Games
by Lithium Amaranth
Summary: AU.Kurogane and Fai are invited to Syaoran, Sakura and Watanuki's birthday party. They gladly attend...until they realize that some people on the guest list may be more trouble than they're worth, but maybe an interesting party game will make it better?
1. The Party Game

**I'M BACK! It's been SO long since I've last uploaded something! I've missed so many important dates for Fanfic writing too. Let's see here I missed...Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Year's and *gasp* Valentines Day! I've been so busy lately that I haven't had much awake time to write any good fanfics…**

**But enough about my life now! At least I was able to make a Fanfic for one of THE most important days of the year^^ Happy Birthday Sakura, Syaoran and Watanuki! **

**Anyway, like the summary says, this is an AU, the first one that I'm posting ^^ So I hope you all enjoy this! Hopefully it helps make up for my long absence ^^'**

**Pairing is mostly KuroFai, some SyaoSaku, DouWata and others!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing but the Plot ^^ All characters belong to CLAMP**

* * *

><p>The bell rang, signaling the end of the period. There was only one more class before the end of the day. Kurogane none too patiently headed for his last hour class when he saw two underclassmen waiting outside the door, one with light amber eyes and the other, a girl with emerald eyes. He recognized them immediately and briefly wondered what they were doing near the Junior classrooms. When they saw him, Syaoran approached him with a question.<p>

"Hah? A birthday party?" Kurogane asked, looking at his two kohai*.

"Yes. On April 1st!" Sakura chimed. Syaoran smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"It's going to be at my house since Sakura, Watanuki-kun and I have our birthdays on the same day. We decided to celebrate it together. We're all inviting people separately, and I'd like you to come to the party as my guest Kurogane-san." Syaoran explained. He smiled up at his senpai hopefully.

"Who else is gonna be there?" the upperclassman asked. Syaoran thought about it for a moment.

"I invited Kamui-san, Subaru-kun, Fuuma-kun, Seishiro-san and Ryou-ou." he said "Watanuki-kun only invited Doumeki-kun, but I guess how he explained it, he felt obliged somehow."

Kurogane, Sakura and Syaoran stood in the middle of the hallway while Sakura started counting her own guests on her fingers. So far Kurogane wasn't particularly interested. To be honest, most of Syaoran's guests got on his nerves. He was bordering between going just for Syaoran's sake, or not going for his own sake.

"Let's see. I invited Tomoyo-chan, Chii-chan, Himawari-chan and…ah! Fai-san too!" she added. That last name caught Kurogane's interest.

"You're inviting that idiot!" he said surprised. Sakura nodded.

"Yes! You know him right Kurogane-san? He's in your class after all, and you two seem like such good friends too." she smiled. Kurogane turned away.

"Hardly. He's annoying, obnoxious and the most idiotic person I've ever met! Plus that moron never-!"

"Kuro-riiiiin~!" a voice suddenly called.

"-never calls me by my name." Kurogane finished, irritated at who just showed up behind him.

Fai jumped on his back, his blonde locks covering his face momentarily. He blew his bangs out of the way so he could speak.

"What are you doing outside of class Kuro-sama? We're going to be late!" he scolded.

"IT'S KUROGANE IDIOT!" he shouted as Fai laughed and jumped off his back. He then turned to Syaoran and Sakura.

"Ah! Sakura-chan! Syaoran-kun! You better hurry or you'll be late too!" he warned. They both nodded.

"True but just so I know, you're coming to our birthday party right Fai-san?" Sakura asked hopefully. Fai smiled and nodded.

"Of course! You know I wouldn't miss it!" he replied. The girl beamed. Syaoran turned to Kurogane.

"What about you Kurogane-san?" he asked. The taller boy sighed.

"Yeah, I'll be there kid." he said. The brown haired boy smiled. Syaoran wasn't really young enough to be called 'kid' by Kurogane who wasn't much older than him, but when they first met, Syaoran looked much younger than he really was. So Kurogane got into the habit of calling him kid. The name just kinda stuck around after that.

Kurogane suddenly became wary of the gleam in Fai's smile.

"Kuro-sama's coming too? This'll be so much fun! I can't wait!" Fai exclaimed. Sakura and Syaoran bid the upperclassmen farewell as they ran off to class, while said upperclassman reached their seats just as the bell rang.

* * *

><p>"Do you think Sakura-chan will like her gift?" Fai asked while he and Kurogane drove to Sakura, Syaoran and Watanuki's joint Birthday Party. Kurogane sighed harshly. He was getting tired of Fai's incessant (and useless) questions.<p>

"You bought her a stuffed animal from her favorite anime. I'm sure she'll like it." he replied disinterested. Fai pouted.

"But I don't want her to LIKE it. I want her to LOVE it." he said. Kurogane rolled his eyes, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel as they pulled up to a stoplight.

"Fine, then she'll LOVE it. Now will you stop asking such pointless questions?" he admonished.

"They're not pointless." Fai smiled, waving a dismissive hand. Kurogane rolled his eyes again and accelerated the next couple blocks toward Syaoran's house.

"Asking me if the kid prefers ice-cream over cake seems pretty pointless to me." he replied. Fai chuckled.

"Oh Kuro-sama, you just don't get it. Watanuki-kun favors cake, while Sakura-chan favors ice-cream. Depending on what Syaoran-kun likes, that's what they'll serve at the party! I like both so I suppose its okay, but I'm just curious." he said.

"And what makes you think I would know?" Kurogane asked, pulling alongside the curb outside Syaoran's house. Fai laughed.

"I suppose that's true, considering you hate cake. And even if you weren't lactose-intolerant* you'd still hate ice-cream I'm sure." Fai said as he got out. Kurogane climbed out as well and gathered his two gifts.

"And that's because I hate anything 'fun' right?" Kurogane said sarcastically. Fai smiled.

"Of course! I've said it before haven't I?"

"I've lost count." Kurogane smirked.

Fai went ahead to knock on Syaoran's door. He and Kurogane were the first ones to arrive from the look of it, aside from Sakura and Watanuki. Fai handed Sakura her gift and Kurogane gave Watanuki and Syaoran his gifts. Kurogane and Fai had agreed that Kurogane would take care of the boys' presents while Fai bought Sakura's. It only made sense. Fai's dignity wasn't high enough to disallow him from shopping in the girly sections of the mall.

At least that's how Kurogane saw it.

Ryou-ou had called to say he couldn't make it due to a pretty nasty fever. The twins, Kamui and Subaru were the next to arrive. No one really got along well with Kamui but since Subaru befriended Syaoran and Sakura, inviting Kamui was only necessary. The two were tied at the hip.

Practically with a steel cable constructed by the overbearing older brother Kamui.

Himawari and Doumeki came shortly after. Watanuki nearly fainted when he saw Himawari walk in cheerfully in a spring-like green, frilled skirt and colorful blouse. Of course his bitter attitude followed shortly after when Doumeki walked in right behind her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WALKING IN HERE HAND IN HAND WITH HIMAWARI!?" Watanuki had shouted.

"What are you talking about? We weren't holding hands." Doumeki stoically replied.

"You know what I meant! Why are you together!?" the smaller boy wailed.

"We live next door remember? Her mom gave me a ride here. Is that a problem?" Doumeki asked.

"EVERYTHING'S A PROBLEM WHEN ITS YOU!" Watanuki shouted. In response, Doumeki plugged his ears.

"Too Loud."

After Syaoran and Subaru's attempted intervention to get Watanuki to calm down, the last two girls arrived. Tomoyo and Chii. Tomoyo picked up Chii on the way and parked in the driveway outside. Once Chii came in and saw Fai, she beamed and ran to hug him.

"K-Konichiwa F-Fai-sana!*" she exclaimed. Fai laughed. She was new to this country and being a foreign exchange student from France…her Japanese was a little awkward. Fai, being raised in France, would have conversations with her in French for fun. He would also help her out with her Japanese. He almost felt like her mentor.

"No Chii. It's Fai-san. You're mixing up -san and -sama. Which are totally different." he explained. Chii blushed lightly before she bowed her head.

"G-Gomen-a-sai! Ano…Fai-san!*" she corrected. Fai smiled and nodded, patting her on the head. She was very child-like; it was hard to resist treating her otherwise. Not that she seemed to mind it. Tomoyo giggled beside Kurogane.

"Isn't that cute?" she cooed.

"Not really. Her broken Japanese irritates me, so I don't talk to her." Kurogane huffed "Plus she thinks she's some damn cat." he added, seeing Chii nuzzle her head into Fai's hand. Tomoyo cast a sly glance at Kurogane.

"Jealous?" she teased.

"Tch." was all Kurogane replied as he turned to get some more hors d'oeuvres. The little black haired girl didn't miss the slight reddening if his cheeks. She chuckled.

To several people's displeasure, the last ones to arrive were Fuuma and his older brother Seishiro. Syaoran had known Seishiro since childhood and used to look up to him. He was almost like an older brother, with teaching him how to fight and Syaoran teaching him how to read other languages he learned.

It took a while for Syaoran to see that Seishiro wasn't as amiable as he seemed to be…he was more malicious than anything. Still, Syaoran felt like he owed it to him to invite him to his birthday party. Fuuma was someone that Seishiro had invited on his own.

Subaru was pretty much the only one who welcomed Seishiro brightly…which of course angered Kamui…which amused Fuuma…which caused another intervention.

After peace was restored to the room, dinner was served. Nothing fancy…pizza worked.

Watanuki brought out the cake that he and Sakura had prepared for themselves and everyone after dinner. It was a two layered, chocolate/strawberry cake. Kurogane and Kamui looked at it with nauseas eyes.

"Sorry if it's not to your liking." Watanuki apologized. "I had to make this in the school kitchen. The errands Yuko-san has me doing take up so much time that I hardly have time to go home anymore!" he said. Working for the principal in order to help pay off your tuition was not an option he would have considered if he knew how ragged Yuko would run him everyday.

"Areegarto!" Chii thanked, taking the slice she was handed. Sakura, Tomoyo and Himawari chuckled. Watanuki smiled.

"Here's Fai-san's piece." he said as he cut another slice and handed it to Fai.

"Arigato!*" he said, enunciating for Chii's sake. Watanuki enjoyed seeing the pleased looks on everyone's faces as they ate the cake. He would cut his next and Doumeki's last.

"And now you're last you big oa-WHEN DID YOU GET A PIECE!" He exclaimed, seeing the boy's dirty plate and not remembering giving him a piece at all yet.

"I cut myself a slice." he replied.

"YOU GLUTTON! WAIT YOUR DAMN TURN!" the smaller boy shouted. Doumeki held out his plate.

"Seconds." he demanded.

Needless to say there was another intervention.

What excited everyone the most, as it always does at birthday parties, was the present opening. The amount of gifts per person were uneven but were pretty well balanced. As Kurogane had uninterestedly predicted, Sakura loved her gift. She opened Fai's present to see a white Mokona, the one from her favorite anime. She was ecstatic and couldn't thank Fai enough. Kurogane had given Syaoran a new shinai* which seemed to be good choice. The underclassman was so moved, he boldly asked if he and Kurogane could practice with it after school sometime. The taller boy nodded. Just as Fai was Chii's mentor, Kurogane was Syaoran's (at least his PREFERRED mentor compared to Seishiro).

Watanuki received two spatulas…one from Kurogane which he wasn't thrilled about and another from Himawari, which was considered a gift so glorious, no gift could compare…even if the spatulas were the exact same brand.

Among other gifts, Tomoyo had given Sakura an expensive bracelet similar to her mother's, Syaoran gave her a locket with wings engraved in it. Kamui gave Syaoran socks, and Subaru gave him a vile he bought at the museum that supposedly contained minerals and dirt from a recently excavated site in Egypt. Syaoran spent nearly 15 minutes inspecting it grain by grain through the glass.

Doumeki gave Watanuki a very rare amulet passed down by his grandfather.

"It's said to have magical properties." he said. Watanuki looked suspicious, but mildly interested.

"What does it do?" he asked.

"It controls voice volume."

"…WHAT DID YOU SAY JERK!?" Watanuki shouted.

"It didn't work." Doumeki mocked stoically.

Watanuki ground his teeth. Syaoran inspected the stone closer and recognized it.

"Watanuki-kun. This isn't a stone for keeping you quiet. It's said to be a pathway into dreams." he explained. Watanuki paused, looked down and smirked.

"You know what I'M gonna do tonight? Yeah that's right! I'm gonna go and give you nightmares! How do you like that!" he boasted. Doumeki plugged his ears.

"How's that different than the daytime?" he smirked.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

"Too Loud."

Kurogane sighed. He agreed, Watanuki was ALWAYS loud. It gave him a headache. He sat down on the couch. It was only 9:00, according to the invitation, the girls were to leave at 11 and the boys were able to sleep over. He wasn't looking forward to any of it. He couldn't stand Watanuki, he couldn't stand Seishiro, He couldn't stand Fuuma, He couldn't stand Chii and he couldn't stand Kamui. He wondered why he even came in the first place. The amount of people that annoyed him outweighed the amount of people he could bear.

Sakura, Syaoran, Fai and Tomoyo…well Tomoyo and her gossip had a limit but the prior three were the only ones he could actually enjoy himself around. God forbid if he ever told Fai that.

Speaking of whom, the blonde had joined him by the couch and sat next to his leg. He yawned and began leaning his head against Kurogane's knee. He found it…not unpleasant. He was almost tempted to rest his hand on Fai's head…but not pet the idiot like some damn cat like the idiot did with Chii. That girl really did get on Kurogane's nerves even though he never talked to her. Tomoyo's words from earlier came back to him.

_"Jealous?"_

"As if." he mumbled. Fai heard this and turned to look at him.

"You say something Kuro-sama?" he asked. Kurogane shook his head.

"It's Kurogane." he scolded. Fai laughed.

"Right." he chuckled before he turned back to lean his head on Kurogane's knee again. The taller boy sighed. He'd given up on arguing outside of school a long time ago. At school he had little tolerance, especially in front of the underclassmen that feared him, or teachers…particularly that witch of a principal Yuko.

Once all the presents were opened. A dangerous thing occurred. Watanuki and Syaoran had wished they'd planned ahead to prevent this, but now that it had happened, there was no turning back. There was no way around it. There was no hope of fixing this mistake in any reasonable manner. The only thing to do was to brace themselves.

Seishiro and Fuuma

…became bored.

"This party's kinda dull. Isn't it Fuuma?" Seishiro asked, looking over to his younger brother, who smiled back.

"I'm not sure if I should agree with you. You're probably thinking up something evil right? But this party could use a little livening up I suppose." he answered just as benignly. Syaoran swallowed, nervous that his party guests weren't having a good time.

"Eh…what did you have in mind Seishiro-san?" he asked. Seishiro only gave him another kind smile.

"Does Sakura have her Mokona doll?"

* * *

><p>As instructed, all the guests sat themselves in a circle. Once they were all seated, Fuuma stood up and held the white Mokona doll.<p>

"Okay everyone, here's what you need to do. I'm going to pass this doll around the circle. Everyone has to kiss it in a different place. Once that's done, I'll explain the rest of the rules." he said sitting down.

"Oi! Why do we have to do something so stupid?" Kurogane argued.

"Because that's the game Kuro-sama. You're already in the circle you might as well play." Fai said. He shrugged his shoulders and leaned back. Kurogane scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Okay, here it goes." Fuuma said as he kissed the Mokona on the cheek.

He passed it to Kamui who reluctantly kissed it on the nose (or at least where its nose WOULD be). Subaru kissed it on its left ear while Seishiro kissed its right ear. He passed it to Syaoran who kissed it on the other cheek, then Sakura who kissed its paw.

Fai goofily kissed it on its mouth as the girls laughed. He passed it to Kurogane who didn't really kiss it as much as bounce the top of its head on his face and handed it to Tomoyo, who kissed it on the belly. Chii kissed it on its foot and handed it to Himawari who kissed its eye. Watanuki kissed the red gem on its forehead and Doumeki kissed it on the back where a shoulder would be. Then it was back to Fuuma.

"Would you like to explain the rest Nii-san?" he said smirking at Seishiro who leaned back casually and smiled.

"Why not? Does everyone remember where they kissed the Mokona?" he asked. Everyone nodded. "Good. Because that's the same spot where you're going to kiss the person sitting to your right." he said.

An awkward silence spread across the room.

"Are you crazy!?" Kamui complained.

"THE HELL!?" Kurogane bellowed.

"How can you not tell us it was a game like that!?" Watanuki shouted. Doumeki covered his ears.

"Shut up. You're being loud." he said.

"Oh Be Quiet! You can't tell me this doesn't bother you too moron!" he scolded.

"It doesn't."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

While Kurogane, Kamui and Watanuki complained about Fuuma's and Sieshiro's idiocy. Tomoyo, Chii, and Himawari were giggling about it. Remarking about how fun it would be to see everyone exchange the same kiss they shared with the Mokona. Others however, namely Sakura and Syaoran, refused to look at each other. Both were trying to hide the blush edging it's way onto their cheeks. Even Subaru was looking embarrassed, but no one's face, could have possibly been redder than Fai's.

He held his mouth with his hands, staring wide-eyed at the floor. With all the commotion going around, no one noticed him and his frozen state, which he was thankful for. He'd rather get control back over his body before someone saw how red his face had gotten. If he had to kiss the person sitting to his right, in the same place he kissed the Mokona…he'd have to kiss Kurogane…on the lips…in front of everyone. He clenched his eyes shut. How could he do that without revealing to everyone his feelings for Kurogane? His face will bloom in a blush just from the proximity! When their lips touch, how will that go?

Fai tried to calm his nerves with deep breaths. He brought himself back to the present, forcing the blush to edge away from his cheeks. Now the yelling was mainly being caused by Kurogane's outbursts.

"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF GAME IS THIS! WHY WOULD YOU TRICK SOMEONE INTO DOING SOMETHING SO OBSCENE!" he shouted between Fuuma and Seishiro.

"Sorry Kurogane-san but that's just the way the game is played. Especially when you're new to it. It's supposed to be fun!" Fuuma reasoned, but Kurogane just growled.

"WHAT KIND OF 'FUN' IS THIS AGAIN!" he shouted louder. Fai felt a pin inside his chest. Maybe…Maybe Kurogane didn't want Fai to kiss him? Is that why he's being so insistent on this? If it bothered Kurogane that much than there was no point in even continuing the game himself.

"M-Maybe Kuro-tan's right. I think I might drop out as well." he spoke up. All heads turned to Fai, including Kurogane's.

"YOU'RE the one that told me to play in the first place!" he scolded.

"True, but it seems as if you're really disgusted by this game." he laughed nervously. Kurogane scoffed.

"Whoever said I wasn't playing?" he retorted. Fai's eyes widened.

"H-huh?"

"I'm not the type of person to quit in the middle of something. I'll see this game through to the end…I just hate using sneaky tactics like this to get someone to play." he bit, sending a glare to Seishiro, who merely smiled amiably in return. He turned back to Fai.

"I'm still playing, and so are you." he said, resuming his seat. Fai tried to hide the blush.

"Eh…but…"

"But nothing. We're playing." he said finally. Fai nodded obediently and looked down. Next to Kurogane Tomoyo giggled.

"What's with you?" he demanded. The smaller girl smiled up at him mischievously.

"Hmmm, nothing. Just wondering what the REAL reason is why you're not quitting." she smirked and looked away. Kurogane was about to question her when Fuuma clapped his hands together.

"Alright! Let's begin!" he said. Without hesitation he leaned over and kissed Kamui on the cheek. The stubborn teen blushed slightly and leaned over quickly to peck his brother on the nose before anyone noticed his reaction. A few laughed. Subaru shyly kissed the side of Seishiro's left ear while Seishiro unashamedly kissed Syaoran's right ear.

Fai studied Syaoran and Sakura closely, hoping that one would make some sort of realization. 'The fireflies should be out! Let's go see them!' or 'This was just like a movie I saw, let's watch it!' Anything. He hoped for anything that would get him out of embarrassing himself in front of Kurogane. Unfortunately neither made any such realization as Syaoran hesitantly kissed Sakura's cheek, a full blown blush dusting both their faces. Some 'ooos' and 'awwws' were emitted during the process

Sakura leaned over to grab Fai's hand and kissed the palm of it. She smiled innocently at him and he returned the smile. Before she let go of his hand she gave it a gentle squeeze. She was the only person he'd confided in about his feelings for Kurogane. Her assurance was comforting.

Slowly he turned to face Kurogane, who seemed as stoic and uncaring as ever. He smiled nervously and laughed.

"Pucker up Kuro-sama!" he joked. He leaned in and closed his eyes as he felt his lips brush Kurogane's. He hoped his face didn't look as hot as it felt. He pulled away quickly so no one would notice anything strange, though he thought he felt the slightest pressure pushing back. Probably his wild imagination or wishful thinking. Himawari let out an excited squeal when they parted.

"That's so cute!" she said. Fai could barely make out Tomoyo's agreement and Watanuki's whine of despair through the dizzy haze the barely kiss had given him. He suddenly came to once he saw Kurogane lean down and peck Tomoyo on the top of the head. His rapid heartbeat nearly stopped and the blush on his face drained into a creamy pale color. He'd forgotten that Kurogane would have to kiss someone as well.

Hoping that Kurogane's kiss with Tomoyo was only brotherly, he let his wishful mind get the better of him, not knowing any other way to deal with the heartache he felt.

Tomoyo and Chii giggled as the dark haired girl kissed the blonde girl on the stomach. Himawari joined in the laughter when Chii pressed her lips to her foot. Himawari gave Watanuki a small peck on the eye, nearly causing the boy to faint with joy.

"Watanuki! It's you're turn now! You've got to kiss Doumeki on the forehead." Himawari reminded. Watanuki's face went from normal, to crimson red.

"WHY THE HELL SHOULD I KISS HIM!?" he demanded.

"Because you decided to play this game Watanuki-kun. Kurogane-san was brave enough to continue, why aren't you?" Seishiro chided. Watanuki grumbled. He turned to face Doumeki, face flushing.

"I'm waiting." Doumeki antagonized.

"WELL YOU CAN WAIT THERE UNTIL I'M READY TO DO IT OKAY! TRY BEING MORE PATIENT YOU BIG OAF!" he shouted. Doumeki plugged his ears.

"You're too loud."

Watanuki ground his teeth. "Oh yeah! Well listen to this!" the boy shouted. He grabbed Doumeki's face and pressed his forehead against his lips. He pulled away quickly, still blushing slightly, but smiling arrogantly.

"Hah! I've done it now! You can congratulate me! I'm sure that was your first kiss right?" Watanuki sneered.

"Yours too right? Could've been better. It was a little sloppy." Doumeki muttered before he kissed Fuuma's back. Watanuki sputtered.

"WHY YOU…!"

"Too Loud."

For the remainder of the party, everyone began snacking on cake and pizza leftovers. Syaoran and Sakura seemed to blush more than before when they were near each other and Watanuki and Doumeki had their usual fights or 'comedy routines' as Himawari called them. Aside from the occasional random scolding of Fuuma and Seishiro for the game, the party continued on as if it never happened.

Unfortunately that wasn't true for all present. Fai had sat down in the dining room alone while everyone else enjoyed themselves in the living room. He couldn't stop thinking about his kiss with Kurogane, and when he did, he replayed Kurogane's kiss with Tomoyo over and over. The images were driving him so insane it hurt. He couldn't help the twisted pain in his chest when he thought about it. He knew he had feelings for Kurogane…but he didn't know they were this deep until now.

He sighed and rested his head on the table as shapeless emotions bubbled up inside him. Selfish thoughts entered his mind like 'I want to be the only one he kisses' or 'If only he felt this way when he thinks about me'. He shook his head and tried to banish the thoughts. Kurogane did NOT feel that way about him. He had to understand that…he had too…but he wished it wasn't so hard.

He heard the door to the dining room swing open and gentle footsteps approaching the table. He looked up to find the last person he wanted to see.

Tomoyo.

She stood before the dining table and smiled gently at him. Fai's expression was clearly one if discomfort and irritability. He didn't even go through the effort of smiling like he was okay.

"You're upset." she stated. If it wasn't clear just by his expression, the tear stains and red eyes might have clued her in. He laughed.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." he said, smiling this time. Tomoyo shook her head.

"I wasn't worried."

Fai's smile faltered. "Then what did you want to say?" he asked bitterly. She smiled.

"Kurogane-san's not anyone special to me and not me to him. He's more like a distant cousin if I had to describe our relationship." she explained. Fai stayed silent.

She turned on her heels back towards the door. "And I say I'm not worried because I've seen his English notebook. There's no English in it. Only the kanji for Brilliant Light*" she smiled.

Fai's eyes widened as Tomoyo waved goodbye and walked out the door. After a few minutes he stood up and rejoined the party in the living room. Finding his beating heart slightly more bearable.

* * *

><p><strong>* Kohai- underclassmen, subordinate<strong>

*** I believe it's the 'World of the untold Story' in the Character Guide 2 where we find out that Kurogane can't drink milk ^^**

*** K-Konichiwa F-Fai-sana!- Okay I know that 99.9% of people here will understand the Japanese words I use in here but for the other 0.1% this means "H-hello F-Fai!" (I also suggest you find the other 0.9% of your body as soon as possible)**

**-san is a formal suffix for peers, adults and the gray people in the background of the xxxHolic anime**

**-sama is uber formal and refers to people you unconditionally respect (sometimes can be swapped for -sensei if referring to a master, trainer or mentor)**

*** "G-Gomen-a-sai! Ano…Fai-san!"- I'm sorry! Um…Fai-san!**

*** "Arigato"- Thank You**

*** Shinai- Kendo Sword**

*** Brilliant Light refers to the characters Fai might use to write his name (origin is actually Chinese but I was looking for some hidden meaning in Fai's name and that's what I found. Plus Kurogane wouldn't seem like the type to write the name of his crush over and over again in his notebook but...he's a teenager...so that's my reasoning for a LITTLE OOCness)**


	2. Movie Night

**Like the first chapter? Good (assuming your answer is yes that is). Now Chapter 2! I actually didn't plan these to be chapters but I just kept writing and writing and writing and...it got too long to be a oneshot anymore. So a Two-Shot!**

**I've got to admit. My real problem is I never know how to end a fic...so I just write more unnecessary plot until I come up with a good ending. This part I'm actually pretty proud of ^^**

* * *

><p>At 11 all the girls went home. Sakura gave Syaoran a shy peck on the cheek as a thanks for the present and party. Himawari waved goodbye to Watanuki and Doumeki once her mom pulled the car up, much to Watanuki's dismay. Tomoyo drove Chii home for the night after the little blonde girl gave Fai a massive hug. Her <em>Sayonara<em> was a little distorted, but Fai laughed anyway and bid her farewell. He'll have to keep teaching her basic Japanese tomorrow.

As they left, Chii didn't miss the strange glare she was receiving from Kurogane.

"Don't worry about it." Tomoyo said as she slowed at the stop sign. "I have a feeling he'll be in a better mood tomorrow morning." Chii nodded and smiled. Syaoran and Watanuki waved to the girls until they were all out of sight. Watanuki sighed.

"Looks like it's just us guys now right Syaoran-kun?" he said. The brown haired boy nodded.

"Are there any plans for the party after the girls have left?" Seishiro said suggestively.

"Are there nothing but lewd thoughts in your head?" Kamui spat bitterly as everyone began to disperse from the doorway.

"Now, now Kamui, let's not make assumptions."

"I could say the same for your thoughts too Fuuma!" Kamui bit. Fuuma only laughed.

Kurogane sat down on the couch with his arms crossed and sighed. He looked up to Syaoran.

"So IS there anything you two want to do? Watch a movie or something?" he asked, eyeing Syaoran and Watanuki. Syaoran nodded while Watanuki slunk away from Kurogane stare.

"We did have a movie picked out actually. If we could set up the sleeping bags here, I can load the disc onto the TV." he said. Kurogane nodded.

While Syaoran figured out how to work the DVD player and move the TV screen so everyone could see it, sleeping bags were being sprawled out on the floor haphazardly. Subtly, Fai unrolled his right next to Kurogane's. Though this was not uncommon. The two were often together in whatever the situation. Seishiro and Fuuma seemed adamant about getting on Kamui's nerves. His sleeping bag was moved away from Subaru's every time he tried sleeping next to his brother. Eventually he succumbed and allowed Fuuma to occupy the space next to him while Subaru slept next to Seishiro. Even Watanuki was having complaints about Doumeki setting his bag right next to his.

"There's plenty of space right there! Why can't you move!?" he shouted.

"There still needs to be room for Syaoran-kun." the stoic boy pointed out.

"I KNOW THAT! But that doesn't mean you can crowd up my space! Don't sit down! LISTEN TO PEOPLE WHEN THEY'RE TALKING TO YOU!"

"I'm actually looking forward to sleeping next to you." Doumeki said. Watanuki paused as a light blush came over his face. "I want to know if you're this loud when you're asleep." Doumeki finished.

"YOU-!"

"It's finished." Syaoran announced. As he turned around he was startled to see Seishiro taking off his shirt.

"S-Seishiro-san! What are you doing!" Syaoran asked, wary. The black haired boy only smiled.

"Of course I'm changing into my pajamas. I would like to be comfortable when I watch the movie. This should be fine since we're all guys here." he said. Kurogane rolled his eyes.

"Then say so. Don't go doing things that could be taken as perverted." he scolded. He felt a hand pat his knee.

"Oh relax Kuro-sama. He's got a point. I think I'll change too." Fai said as he reached for his duffel bag to pull out his pajamas.

"It's Kurogane." he argued uselessly. As everyone began changing, Syaoran left briefly to prepare popcorn and more beverages. He was a terrible cook so he'd left the baking and pizza making up to Watanuki and Sakura, but microwaving popcorn? He could do that.

As Syaoran prepared movie food for his guests, Fai was having trouble finding his pajamas.

"Hey Kuro-tan, do you have a spare shirt?" he asked as he shuffled through his duffel bag. The taller boy looked at him strangely.

"Why?" he asked. Fai chuckled.

"I usually wear an oversized T-shirt and sweats to bed. I have the bottoms but I can't find my shirt. You're the only one who'd have a shirt big enough to sleep comfortably in and it's still too cold sleep without a shirt." he said. Subaru made a move like he was bout to speak.

"Fai-kun, I have a spare…" he started. Seishiro then suddenly covered his mouth, a knowing smirk on his face.

"Don't worry about it. They'll work something out." he assured. Subaru blushed slightly and nodded.

Kurogane sighed.

"Let me check." he said. He looked briefly in his own duffel bag but seemed to come up empty. He shook his head.

"I don't have a spare. You can probably use what I'm wearing now if you need one. It's only been a few hours since I changed from my uniform to this so it's not like it's dirty." he said, taking off his current shirt. Fai hesitated.

"O-okay. That's fine." he said. He felt the heat rise to his cheeks as his friend boldly stripped off his clothing before him. Kurogane threw the shirt at Fai's head.

"Will that work?" he asked. Fai untangled the piece of clothing to try it on, attempting not to linger his eyes too long on Kurogane's form. His strong scent lingering on the article did not help slow Fai's racing heart. He hoped his blush wasn't as noticeable as it felt. He grinned after he put it on seeing that it was pretty comfortable. Kurogane looked at him.

"It's a little big, but does it work?" he said, noticing how the neck hole was large enough to drape over Fai's shoulder. The picture of Fai wearing his shirt in that fashion was strangely attractive, though never something he'd truly admit to himself. Fai nodded.

"Thanks Kuro-wan-wan!" he said. Kurogane gritted his teeth.

"How many times have I told you NOT TO CALL ME LIKE A DAMN DOG?" He shouted. Fai smirked.

"And how many times have I listened to you?" he countered.

"I DON'T CARE! KNOCK IT OFF!" the taller boy blustered. Fai laughed.

"But it's so fun!" he smiled. Kurogane scoffed.

"Idiot." he mumbled.

The movie they watched was a double feature. A combined movie titled 'The Princess in the Birdcaged Kingdom and a Midsummer Night's Dream'*. It was Syaoran and Watanuki's favorite movie. There was something about the characters that were so familiar. It reminded them of themselves.

Fai didn't watch the movie. He wasn't even paying attention to what movie they were watching. The strong scent of Kurogane on his shirt made him prone to drowsy daydreams and fantasies during the flick. While he still had control of himself, he decided to turn in for the night. His mind was tired and in a Kurogane scented filled haze. He could hear the rest of the movie play as he settled into his sleeping bag and lazily thought that one of the characters sounded a lot like the tan skinned boy. He wished he had his strong arms to wrap around him to complete this fantasy. That little bit was the only thing that kept him somewhat tied to reality.

The movie wasn't very long and everyone seemed to be getting tired halfway through. Subaru and Fuuma had already dropped unconscious. When Fuuma rolled over in his sleep and bumped into Kamui, he thought he was awake.

"Watch it…!" Kamui started. He paused when he saw Fuuma's gentle sleeping face. It was odd to see the boy without an overly benign smile like his brother's or his eyes hidden behind his orange tinted glasses. He blushed slightly as he admitted to himself that Fuuma wasn't COMPLETELY annoying ALL the time.

Seishiro was the next to fall asleep, though that was debatable. Kamui thought it was just so he could curl up next to Subaru without being noticed. As a result he only stayed awake to keep an eye on that bastard next to him.

Once the movie was over everyone else began settling into their sleeping bags. Watanuki made sure Doumeki was asleep and facing away from him before he fastened the amulet he gave him around his neck. He wanted to see if this thing really was a pathway into dreams…and that was the ONLY reason he'd say if anyone asked. Syaoran turned off the light in the kitchen before returning to his sleeping place.

"Hey, kid."

Syaoran looked up.

"Happy Birthday." Kurogane said. Syaoran beamed.

"Thank you Kurogane-san." he said. Kurogane half smiled and nodded. The silence after everyone began falling asleep was a little awkward. The only noise made was the sound of Fuuma tossing and turning in his sleeping bag, much to Kamui's dismay. The brunette was unconsciously rolling closer and closer to Kamui. Not wanting to be next to Seishiro or even close to him for that matter, he was stuck sleeping obnoxiously close to Fuuma. Though it wasn't completely unpleasant.

Halfway through the night Kurogane began to stir. He sat up and looked at the clock.

2:15

It's only been two hours since they went to bed. He sighed harshly. Tomoyo's words and implications were running through his head. The movie was a nice distraction, but now…there wasn't anything to divert his thoughts. Kurogane wasn't one to dwell or over-think situations, so this was especially annoying for him to deal with. He couldn't stop thinking that Tomoyo was right….

And he couldn't stop thinking about that kiss.

A part of him hoped that Fai hadn't noticed. That even though it was only supposed to be one way, just the pressing of Fai's lips to his own…that he had pressed back ever so slightly.

At the time he didn't know why he did it. He just made up the quick excuse that he was a teenager and liked kissing, regardless of who it was. That was quickly disproved when he kissed Tomoyo's head and found the thought of it unappealing.

He rubbed his temples. He needed to sleep; he wanted to forget all this nonsense and just sleep. He glanced over at Fai and paused. To his surprise, the idiot wasn't sleeping face down in his pillow like he usually did. He lay facing up, his expression of what he was dreaming laid bare for all to see. That's why Kurogane thought he always slept face down. He knew the blonde was prone to nightmares and must have gone into the habit of sleeping that way so no one would see his pained expression and worry. The idea of that was just stupid to Kurogane but then again so much like Fai.

The blonde's expression now, though, wasn't one of pain or discomfort. He actually looked pretty relaxed. Kurogane cursed himself. He'd never realized how vulnerable Fai looked when he slept face up. He studied his face for a moment.

A sudden urge came over him. He looked around to make sure everyone else was asleep before trying it. He touched the blonde's lips with his fingers to test them. Fai didn't stir. He took a deep breath and before he could rethink what he was doing, he leaned down and kissed him.

He didn't kiss as lightly as Fai had during the game. In this kiss he could really feel how soft the pale boy's lips were. He pulled away, cursing himself again and feeling like scum for doing that to Fai in his sleep. Suddenly the idiot began to stir.

"Dammit." he whispered before he lay back in his sleeping bag and turned away from him. He heard Fai make a little noise as he came to. The rustle of sleeping bags implied that he was sitting up.

Fai touched his lips. He could have sworn he felt something on them. Either he did or he just had a VERY realistic dream. He cast a quick glance at Kurogane. He hoped that maybe he'd see the boy was awake, or…something. From this view Kurogane was sleeping…there was no way he could have done it.

"Then…it was just a dream." he mumbled to himself, feeling disappointed. He sighed.

"Of course it was a dream. Kuro-sama would never kiss me. He would never return my feelings." he laughed bitterly, closing his eyes.

He heard a rustle to his right and figured it was only Kurogane moving about in his sleep.

"That wasn't a dream." he heard. His eyes widened. He could feel his cheeks flare up and his heart pump. K-Kurogane heard him! Fai sat there frozen, unsure of what to do. Kurogane had just heard him confess that he had a crush on him…but then he also heard Kurogane say that he'd just kissed him a moment ago.

"N-not…a dream?" he stuttered. He risked a glance at Kurogane who looked equally surprised.

"No." he said.

Fai could only stare at him in shock. He was at a loss for words. Should he be happy that Kurogane felt the same way? Embarrassed that he heard his confession? Angry that he'd kissed him while he slept? He wasn't exactly sure what to do. Kurogane seemed to know though. The red eyed boy leaned in close to him. Fai instinctively drew in as well. He paused before their lips met and let Kurogane conduct the kiss.

The taller boy unashamedly sealed his lips against Fai's. It wasn't until he felt Kurogane's lips move against his that he'd realized that they really were kissing. He was kissing Kurogane, and Kurogane was kissing back. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck. Kurogane settled his hand on the small of Fai's back while the other went to curl his fingers in his hair.

This time Fai was brave and he licked Kurogane's lips to gain entry. Kurogane gladly obliged as he opened his mouth and they slid their tongues past each other. Kurogane pressed Fai back down into his sleeping bag as they continued kissing. They pulled away to breathe for a moment.

Fai smiled as Kurogane rested his forehead against his.

"That was unexpected," Fai panted "Kuro-sama's a good kisser." he teased. Kurogane smirked.

"Shut up." he said as he kissed Fai again.

It wasn't long before they became tired again and fell asleep in each other's arms. Unbeknownst to them, Watanuki had lain awake after the movie. Doumeki's heavy breathing next to him made him too uncomfortable to go to sleep. When he heard the beginning of Fai and Kurogane's conversation, he sat up. He could barely make them out through the dark and likewise, they never saw him either.

He just stared wide-eyed in the darkness when he found out what was going on. He could hear the sounds of their lips and rustling of their sleeping bags. God could only tell where their hands were at this point. When they finally stopped and seemed to fall asleep. Watanuki just looked on in shock. He then looked down at the amulet he wore and shook his head.

"T-this is someone's dream! Y-yeah. I'm sure it's Doumeki's perverted dream right? Y-Yeah." he said, beginning to actually believe himself. He forced himself down and asleep as he tried to forget the disturbing sight he just saw.

* * *

><p>Syaoran was the first to wake up. He'd wanted to make breakfast (as best he could) for everyone considering his father went out last night with his friend Clow for the party. When he stood up he noticed everyone slept in pairs of twos…and were…really…close…together. Fai was in Kurogane's arms. Seishiro looked like he was spooning Subaru. Fuuma's arm was draped lazily over Kamui's chest. And Doumeki and Watanuki were face to face.<p>

As strange as the sight was, he shook his head and began making his way through the maze of bodies and to the kitchen. He closed the kitchen door to keep the sound as contained as possible. That didn't stop Seishiro from being the next to awaken.

As he tiredly stood up, he looked around and saw the same sight that Syaoran had. He smirked as a malevolent thought occurred to him. The morning wouldn't be well received by many if Seishiro was plotting again.

Fai fell asleep smiling and had continued to do so through the rest of the night. The smell of Kurogane, his breath, his heartbeat…and his arms. His fantasy from the movie was complete…and it was real! He mildly wished that morning would never come.

But when it did…

Cold water suddenly splashed over both him and Kurogane. Fai gasped, inhaling a mouthful of water and coughing it up as a result. Kurogane sat upright, irritation clearly evident on his face. He looked up to see Seishiro, with that dumbass smirk on his face.

"Good Morning." he sang. Fuuma appeared beside him, evidently wet as well.

"He's a cruel person isn't he?" he chuckled. Fai cast a glance to a dampened Kamui who was being restrained from strangling Seishiro by Subaru. Kurogane clenched his teeth.

"Bastard!" he growled. He sprang up, hands out towards the other boy's throat. Seishiro instinctively moved aside, but that didn't stop Kurogane from giving chase to him out the door and down the block. While Kurogane was on his murder spree, Fuuma finished up what Seishiro had started and poured a healthy glass of water over Doumeki and Watanuki.

What was the most unbelievable was that while Watanuki jumped out of his sleeping bag, shrieking, Doumeki merely sat up and rubbed his eyes as if he'd just dozed off and come to. Fuuma got an earful from both Watanuki and Kamui when he was finally freed by Subaru. Fai, at least, felt a bit less embarrassed that he and Kurogane weren't the only one's sleeping that close. Kamui's red face was proof of that.

He stood up and decided to join Syaoran in the kitchen. He knew he couldn't expect Kurogane back until he properly beat Seishiro…and Seishiro was fast. When he walked in he was instantly met with an overpowering odor.

"S-Syaoran-kun!?" he excalimed, not being able to help covering his nose with his hands. Likewise, Syaoran had his shirt pulled up over his nose as he sat at the dining table. He sighed and looked at Fai with pleading eyes.

Fai looked over to the sink and stove and found an atrocious pile of dishes and burnt eggs, toast and who knows what. Fai tried to smile sympathetically. He patted Syaoran on the shoulder.

"Let me help you." he said. Syaoran beamed.

"T-Thank you Fai-san." he said. Fai nodded, removing his hand from over his nose.

"Why don't you start cleaning the dishes and I can get started on cleaning up the stove so we can fix up some breakfast." he said. Syaoran nodded and the two got to work. At one point Syaoran had a guilty look on his face. The blonde felt it wasn't about the food so he asked.

"What's wrong Syaoran-kun?" he asked as he began cracking eggs. Syaoran sighed; his face began to tint a little.

"I-I'm sorry about Seishiro-san." he said. Fai flushed. Syaoran must have seen the two of them when he woke up to make breakfast. There really wasn't any way that he could explain that to Syaoran without letting slip what had happened.

"Its fine Syaoran-kun, but you don't have to take responsibility for his actions." Fai said, shuffling the skillet a bit over the flame.

"But I was the one who gave Seishiro-san the water. I didn't know what he wanted it for. But I just wanted to apologize. I'm partly at fault." he said. Fai smiled.

"Well then thank you for being honest Syaoran-kun, but we're all fine…well, I can't speak for Seishiro-san but…" he chuckled. Syaoran smiled and nodded.

Breakfast was served by the time Kurogane had dragged Seishiro back, who was sporting a very painful looking and swollen black eye. Of course that had not dampened Seishiro's mood or gotten rid of his 'dumbass smirk'.

Subaru was the only one worried for his well being when both of them returned. Kurogane simply dropped him wherever he felt like dropping him and let Subaru take care of the rest. He spotted Fai and Syaoran carrying trays of food from the kitchen to the table in the living room. He couldn't help the little tint in his cheeks from appearing. Fai was the same way when they made eye contact.

While everyone gathered around Seishiro to voice their grievances, Kurogane joined Fai by the food table. Syaoran left them to themselves so he could break up any fight that was going to happen.

"Good Morning, Kuro-sama." Fai smiled. Kurogane coughed uncomfortably when he realized that he hadn't even looked at Fai when they woke up. He was immediately out the door after Seishiro.

"Sorry." he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. Fai chuckled.

"That's not what you're supposed to say when someone tells you 'Good Morning'." he smiled. Kurogane smirked.

"Morning." he said.

"Good puppy!" Fai grinned as he patted Kurogane on the head. Kurogane frowned. He grabbed Fai's hand and pulled forward. He leaned his head in close to his ear.

"It's Kurogane." he growled. Fai blushed.

The remainder of the morning was spent indulging in Fai's Omelets, Fruit crepes and other French delicacies. Most everyone ignored Seishiro as well. Fuuma didn't score many points in attention either.

"Kuro-tan," Fai called as everyone began changing into normal clothes. He took off the shirt Kurogane had loaned him and held it out.

"Thanks for letting me borrow this." he said. Kurogane hesitated, looking Fai up and down before pushing his hand back.

"Keep it. It doesn't fit me well anyway. And I can't trust that an idiot like you won't forget your night shirt again." he said. Fai beamed.

"Thanks!" he smiled. Kurogane rolled his eyes.

"Moron." he said.

Kurogane and Fai packed their bags and piled them in the back of Kurogane's truck. They bid Syaoran and Watanuki a one last "Happy Birthday" before pulling out of the driveway and on their way to Fai's house to drop him off.

They didn't say anything at first, which made Fai a bit uncomfortable. When they pulled up to the stoplight, Fai grabbed Kurogane's hand, the one that wasn't on the steering wheel. Kurogane looked over at him.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Fai smiled.

"Just making sure Syaoran-kun's house wasn't some sort of other dimension where I hallucinated everything." he said. Kurogane sighed harshly and squeezed Fai's hand lightly.

"Idiot." he said. He leaned over and kissed Fai on the lips.

The driver behind them honked as the light turned green. Kurogane honked back and cursed under his breath. Fai laughed as he continued to hold Kurogane's hand. He couldn't wait to tell Sakura, but other than her, he'd want to keep it a secret.

The result was that Sakura told Tomoyo. So in short…

By lunch on Monday the whole school knew.

* * *

><p><strong>* Did you catch that? Huh? Huh? If not, then I suggest you check out the Tsubasa movie "Princess of the Bircaged Kingdom" and the xxxHolic movie "A Midsummer Night's Dream" ^^ Neither is very long.<strong>

**Give a present to Sakura, Syaoran and Watanuki! They want you to review this fic ^^ Thanks for reading!**


End file.
